Silver Moon
by Plague-Of-Penguin
Summary: Golden Sun parodyhumorromance. Golden Sun: My version... With IsaacMia mixed in. Isaac and Garet set out on an adventure as Knights of the Silver Moon! COMPLETELY RENOVATED with everything, be sure to read even if you have already! Enjoy and review!
1. Silver Moon: Chapter One!

Silver Moon (Slightly Renovated)  
_A Parody Of Golden Sun_  
AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN OR GAMEFAQS OR GAMEFAQS GUIDES BUT I DO OWN IMPORTANT DUDE!

**BIG NOTE:** When I used the term 'Slightly Renovated' don't think that I just repaired a few things. I went through all the chapters (6-25-06) several times and did numerous things such as fixing grammar, spelling, and capitalization. If you have read this before you may have also noticed parts missing and other bad things, well this fixes that. Everything is all well worth re-reading too, because scenes have been redone and in some cases completely recreated or added. I really feel like going back to my writing work, so be sure to look out there for a chapter four. Another thing to note, Isaac/Mia has been... toned down. They're both still a bit crazy but I gave them better personalities for this story. Isaac is more sarcastic and Mia is more bossy (think Jenna), which is completely unlike them GS-wise, all the better! Things are a _little_ more storyline following as well, or at least, I gave unreasonable reasoning to make the story more sensible (Raise your hand if that doesn't make sense). You'll see when you hear (Or read, you un-imaginative) Ivan's take on the thieves at vault and Kraden bringing the mythril bags... Enjoy!

Oh, one minor thing, has become increasingly more frustrating. Before I could use asterisks for action effects (and tildes for coolness), but now just about all 'story irrelevant' symbols are removed from the story automatically when uploaded. Several humorous (Read: inhumane) deletions commence at random areas due to anything that isn't a letter. After a little research however, I did find that dashes (-) are allowed. Seeing as how it takes three dashes to make an asterisk they're only a third as much fun each (I did the math), blame goes to the site. If you happen to catch anything that looks out of order (Garet: I love food! Eats bunnies and waffles with gusto) I would appreciate it if you could tell me that I missed the 'eats bunnies and waffles with gusto' one way or another.

In summary: -'s on both sides are some type of action, and (parentheses) are thoughts.

Thanks go to the little animated paperclip thing in Microsoft Word for making funny faces at me (and replacing upwards of 400 asterisks, too), and GameFAQs for inspiration!

------------------------------------------------------------- Chapter One

Isaac: Garet this "Camelot" sounds suspicious.

Garet: Um, so?

Isaac: You don't understand.

Garet: Um, so?

Isaac: ...

Garet: Um, so?

Isaac: Okay... Look, an important dude!

-A man comes up the street wearing a white suit and sunglasses-

Garet: Important dude! Important dude! Important dude!

ID: Yes, I'm cool, but we have to start making a game. Lets go!

**Somewhere**

Isaac: Let's talk about our pay.

ID: Uh... Hey look it's a bunny!

Isaac&Garet: Really? Where!

ID: -Runs away-

Isaac: Damn, he tricked us!

Garet: Oh, man… I was hungry too!

Isaac: Only an idiot would think about food at a time like this.

Garet: Mmm... Bunny stew. Oh, what were you saying Isaac?

Isaac: He fills the requirements, and we have a winner.

Garet: Yeah, I know I'm a winner!

Isaac: Loser...

**Preparation**

The Man: Welcome Isaac and Garet why don't you introduce yourselves.

Isaac: Hi, I'm Isaac, and--

The Man: That's really nice, but you're taking too much time. Give Garet a chance to talk, also.

Garet: Hi, I'm Garet. They say I'm not the brightest crayon in the box, but so what if I like the color black!

Isaac: Indeed...

The Man: Well, here are two people you will be working with.

Ivan: Hi, I'm Ivan, and I sense an aura of stupidity.

Isaac: Oh, that's just Garet.

Ivan: Figures.

Mia: Hi, I'm Mia... Hey! That Isaac guy is cute. He's mine! -Runs over to Isaac and embraces him… in a death hold-

Isaac: Wha? (Do I know you?)

The Man: I think he's greatly surprised.

Isaac: ...--

The Man: He can't breathe! Let go Mia, he's our best actor!

Ivan: Is that so... -Angry-

Isaac: -Unconscious-

Mia: Uh, I can help! -"CPR"-

The Man: I can't help but notice the "'s.

Ivan: Mia it's not like he drowned, you don't have to do that...

**20 minutes later**

The Man: Ok, I think that is enough.

Isaac: Save... me.

Garet: Don't kill him?

Mia: Oops, sorry, hehehe.

The Man: On to business; since the prologue is boring we took it out.

Ivan: Who are you anyways?

The Man: The. AUTHOR. Just call me POP.

Isaac: Why?

POP: Short for Plague-Of-Penguin.

Garet: Hahaha that's a stupid name!

POP: Garet, You won't like me when I'm mad!

Garet: Hahaha, yeah right.

POP: ROAR AND A HALF!

Garet: Mommy!

Ivan: Dude! He can yell in all caps!

POP: And in size 700, but that's a different story!

Isaac: Uh, right...-Under table-

Mia: Oh Isaac, where are you?

Isaac: Must -breathe- escape. -breathe- Meet at production...

POP: Right, let's go!

**Starting the Game** **ENJOY**!

Director: Okay, all set up, now--action!

Jenna: Hello Garet. I see you are practicing your psynergy.

Garet: Huh, What's that?

Jenna: Forget it. Let's go to Isaac's house.

Garet: Who's Isaac?

Jenna: Shut up.

Garet: Ok! (I can do this!)

**Isaac's house**

Isaac: Hey guys, I'm up here.

Garet: Why?

Isaac: -grumble- Demon mother -grumble-

Jenna: Let's go to Kraden's house!

Dora: Isaac isn't going anywhere!

Isaac: Why?

Dora: Sure, go ahead!

Jenna: Split personalities?

Isaac: Yep.

**Kraden's house**

Saturos: Hey! You kids! Where are you going?

Jenna: Let me think. There is what, one place we could possibly be going?

Menardi: I hate sarcastic people!

Garet: Hahaha! You painted yourself. -Points at Saturos and Menardi-

Saturos&Menardi: It's make-up -Both start to cry and run off-

Isaac: That was easy.

Kraden: Hello little kids! Want to hear a story?

Jenna: -Whispers to Isaac- This is, perhaps, the longest part of the game.

Isaac: No, I don't.

Kraden: Too bad!

Jenna: Oh, the horror.

Garet: Is it The Three Bears?

Kraden: You scare me, child. I'm feeling too scared to tell you three a story.

Isaac: Score! -High-fives Jenna-

Kraden: Here, take these mythril bags, you left them at my house yesterday and they just don't go well with the--

Garet: Err…On to Mount Aleph!

**Mount Aleph**

Monk: Are you trying to sneak up to Sol Sanctum! -Gets out his rifle-

Jenna: Of course not!

Monk: Oh, Okay. -Leaves-

-Garet's little brother runs up to them-

Auron: Can I come?

Isaac: What's the use of a six-year-old girl? Pffft.

Auron: I'm not a girl!

Garet: Yeah you are, sis.

Auron: -Cries and runs away-

Jenna: Let's go to Sol Sanctum!

Isaac: Why?

Kraden: Because we're rebels! -Puts on typical biker attire-

Isaac: Riiiiight...

**Sol Sanctum**

Kraden: Hmm, why don't we open that chest over there?

Isaac: Brilliant idea...

Jenna: It's a jewel.

Kraden: Put it in that eye socket.

Garet: We know!

Everyone but Garet: You know nothing.

Garet: Ok! Just like usual!

Jenna: We're wasting that shiny gem? Why, we could sell it and live the high life!

Kraden: It's for the glory of Alchemy! -Inserts jewel with fanaticdetermination-

Jenna: Damn you, Alchemy!.. Dibs on the next jewel we find!

Isaac:Whatever, I'm going to have to do these annoyingly easy puzzles while we look for more.

Kraden: There are legends of large, valuable gems in a room nearby called elemental stars... Said to grantgreat power and limitless muffins!

Jenna: Valuable... Gems?

Isaac: Great... Power?

Garet: Limitless... Muffins?

Kraden: Why yes, I do believe that's--

All Three: Say no more!

**Ten seconds later in the elemental star room**

Isaac: That was quick.

Jenna: After we tied up Kraden we made record time!

Kraden: Mmmph!

Jenna: I will wait here and get caught by those cross-dressers while you get the stars.

Garet: I like stars!

**One second later (Give or take a few milliseconds)**

Isaac: Hey, there's Jenna and Kraden getting captured as hostages.

Alex: Damn, I wanted you to get them all! By the way, I'm evil!Anyways, give me your elemental stars.

Garet: Here you go -Grin-:)

Isaac: -Sigh-

Alex: Blast! The red one isn't here... I want my refund!

Garet: Ahhhh! Evil Rock!

Alex: Whoops, gotta go! Come Felix, we must ride off!

Felix: Yes, brother... I mean, of course Alex!

Jenna: Hey, aren't you _my_ brother?

Felix: No! I don't know what you're talking about! -Leaves-

Isaac: Right. Let's make this short and just take the mars star. Then we Retreat, hehehe.

**Vale**

Elder: You two--Isaac and Garet. Do you know the meaning of this?

Isaac: Err... What, sir?

Elder: This rock was complaining to me earlier about someone stealing his elemental star-thingies. Seeing as how you have one of them in your bag, right there...

Isaac: Why, this? This is just a valuable gem... That, I uh, found. On the ground! Yes... Not a star!

Elder: You're right, that can'tbe a star, silly me. Wait!--

Garet: What, dear elder?

Elder: This gem... It is a sign! You must go out and cleanse evil! I mean... Find the culprits who took the rock's gems!

Isaac: What's so great about the rock?

Elder: It's... My pet rock, and I want it to have everything I didn't get as a child -Sob- But anyways, I send you both out--As knights!

Isaac&Garet: Knights?

Elder: Yes... I knight you Sir Garet and Squire Isaac of... The Order of the Silver Moon!

Isaac: Why am I a squire? I'm the leader of the party!

Elder: Alright, fine, you can be a knight too, but Garet is high knight chancellor!

Garet: Yessss! I'm the high knight chancellor! -Beam- Does that mean I lead and plan everything?

Isaac: No Garet, that means your hair reaches the highest...

Elder: Correct, Isaac. That is how it has always worked within the Order, now go, my knights!

**About to leave vale**

Isaac: Yay! My demon mother isn't here.

Auron: Your mom wanted me to give you these! -Hands over Catch Beeds-

Isaac: Catch Beads? What a useless item. Oh, Uh… thanks little girl.

Auron: -Runs away crying-

Everyone: GOODBYE SIR ISAAC AND SIR GARET!

Isaac: Okay let's leave this place.

Garet: Yeah!

**Outside of town**

Garet: What now?

Isaac: Well, we're knights, we have to go save people in trouble... Like Jenna, or that peasant being attacked by an angry bear...

Peasant: Help me! -Dies-

Isaac: Ah, tis a vicious cycle!

Garet: Indeed, friend. Onward! -Marches-

POP: Hello guys!

Isaac: Why are you here?

POP: I'm one of the djinni; Flint!

Garet: Cool.

POP: Want to hear my explanation of djinn! (Please say no. Please say no.)

Isaac: No.

POP: Yes!

Isaac: I said no.

POP: I know that you said no.

Garet: What does know mean? -Thinks hard- Let's go to that town with the raining boulders!

Isaac: Sure, Whatever. -Steps forward-

**Battle!**

Zombie appeared!

Garet: Just like that?

Yes.

Isaac unleashes flint!

Garet: Just like that?

Yes.

POP: Mortal danger!

Zombie: What the hell? You can't use mortal danger?

POP: About that… -Shifty eyes- I killed you anyway, heh.

Zombie fell! 20 experience points 35 gold.

Garet: Just like that?

Yes.

POP/Flint leveled up+4 attack. +5 defense. +18 agility. +2 magic. +9 luck. Now a level 2 Assassin Djinni.

Director: Wait, what?

POP: Let's just say I have my ways...

Garet: Do boulders hurt? -Runs into one-

Isaac: Good job Garet! Now try using it as a blanket!

**Vault**

**Ivan's house**

Isaac: Yo, Ivan.

Ivan: Hey guys! I'm joining your party!

Garet: Party? Where?

Ivan: ... (Idiot) Okay, you both have to help me find these thief guys. They stole my wallet, my dignity, and the mayor's pants. Oh, and this mace thing that I found at a dollar store.

Garet: What's dignity? And pants? These words are lunacy! (Whatever that is!)

Isaac: Let's go find those thieves…

Ivan: According to the GameFAQ's guide they are in the upper floor of the inn.

POP: Let's go.

**Inn**

Thieves: Uh, hello little kids! -They run away-

Garet: Now they are in a secret area on the roof! Am I right?

Ivan: Garet, how did you know?

Garet: Oh, I helped set up the next scene. I'm a good boy!

**Secret area on the roof**

Ivan: We found you!

Thief Leader: I hate the GameFAQ's guides and that Garet, he's the brains of their operation...

Garet: By order of the almightyOrder of the Silver Moonyou are hereby to be eliminated and other big words…

Isaac: Let's fight!

Thieves: For plot advancement! -Lunge-

**Boss Battle**

Bandit 1's party appeared!

Ivan: Plasma!

Isaac: Summon Venus!

Thief 1 and 2 fell!

Garet: Attack!

Isaac: You don't have to say "Attack!", Garet

Garet: You're right! Attack.

Ivan: He wasn't talking about the exclamation mark...

Garet: You're right! attack!

Ivan: Or capitalization.

Bandit: Please kill me fast… So I'm happy.

Bandit takes 50 damage. Bandit fell.

Isaac leveled, Ivan leveled, Garet leveled BONUS: Intelligence -30

Garet: Yay, I'm smarter!

Isaac&Ivan: Sure you are Garet.

Ivan: Well, I'll just take my stuff back and ransom the mayor's pants. Then we're off to Imil!

**Off to Imil**

POP: Isaac, there lies Imil. you have been warned!

Isaac: I always did dislike towns with four letters.

POP: It's because Mia's there.

Isaac: Why don't we... Err, skip this town.

POP: Because we needMia to majesticallywave her hands in front of the Mercury Lighthouse so we can enter, which is where Alex is.

Isaac: Maybe if I hide behind Ivan...

**Imil**

Mia: Hehehe my prey approaches...

Ivan: This town isn't too bad. Is it Isaac?

Isaac: No, it's accept-- Ahhh help me..! (Damn you Ivan, you're so short! Why did I hide behind you?) -Dragged away by Mia to the Mercury lighthouse-

POP: -Shrugs-

Ivan: Well, let's follow them to the lighthouse!

Garet: Silly! Why would they build a lighthouse in the middle of nowhere?

Ivan: Good point…

**Mercury Lighthouse**

POP: Let's settle down Mia. Slowly let go of Isaac...

Mia: But I don't want to -Frown-:(

Ivan: -Whispers-

POP: Not a bad idea... I have a proposition for you Mia.

Mia: Hm?

POP: You can keep Isaac if you will take us through the annoyingly easy puzzles.

Mia: Okay!

Isaac: Please, I can't go on with you killing me.

Mia: Will you carry me?

Isaac: ...

POP: Just say yes.

Isaac: Fine!

Mia: Woot!

Isaac: (Well, Garet is a lot worse, I guess I like her...)

POP: Oh wow, romantic devolpement.

Isaac: You know, I can just leave...

POP: Fine, fine, I'll leave you alone.

**Top of Mercury Lighthouse**

Saturos: Hah! You challenge me?

Garet: It's the painted man again!

Saturos: Fool, Mwahahahaha! -Knocks Mia off tower- Now you don't have a healer!

Mia: Ahhhhhhhhhh!

Isaac: Nooooo! Mia! -Jumps off- (Why the heck did I just do that!)

Garet: WHEEEEEEE -Jumps off-

POP&Ivan: -They shrug and jump off-

Saturos: What about me? -Jumps off-

**Groundside**

POP: Cool! The lighthouse looks awesome when lit!

Ivan: Definitely! Oh wait, weren't we supposed to prevent that?

POP: Meh, whatever. I'll leave that to Isaac and Garet.

Garet: If the lighthouses around the world weren't lit then all the happy pink ships would crash. :(

Mia: Isaac, you have such fast reflexes… Ohh, and you're so very strong!

Isaac: Uh huh…

POP: Great, Isaac has gone on her side. Our party has practically gone to hell.

Mia: Yeah? So what?

POP: Ivan you're the new party leader. Here's a swift sword and a cool hat!

Garet: Happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, and happy pink ships.

Ivan: Make it stop...

POP: There's an obvious solution to this.

Garet: -Stops singing about happy pink ships -

Ivan: Whoa, how'd you do that?

POP: Easy, I knocked him out.

Ivan: Genius.

Isaac: Ouch, my foot hurts...

POP: What do you expect--to survive falling off a giant tower and not be maimed for life?

Isaac: I'm pretty sure Mia never even got scratched. So I'm expecting the impossible lately.

POP: Oh. Let's go head off in a random direction for fun.

Alex: Err... I work for the hospital, yeah. -Takes Saturos away on stretcher-

**Tret Tree**

Tret: I hate life! I hate people! I hate myself! -Emo cut-

Garet: Bad tree! -Throws water at Tret-

Tret: Yay! Thank you for freeing me from my dark hatred!

Garet: Hey! The tree talks! Can I have presents, Mr. Talking Tree?

Tret: No.

Isaac: Well, uh, let's continue on.

**Mogal Woods**

POP: Where are we?

Isaac: Somewhere?

POP: Screw it. I'm making my own path -Slashes through the trees to the other side-

Ivan: Much better.

Garet: Look! Another djinni thing!

POP: Finally, someone more intelligent to join us.

Mia: Yeah! I have one called Fizz! I named it!

POP: Yo, Granite

Granite: Hey Flint!

POP: -Whisper- Join Ivan, he's a sissy but generally the only smart one besides Isaac and Mia.

Granite: -Joins Ivan- So… I guess that means Garet is the idiot.

Garet: I'm just that special!

**Master Hama**

Hama: Greetings, I will now teach Ivan Reveal.

Ivan: Yay!

Mia: Me too!

Hama: Well, I guess I can make an exception… Why would you need it though?

Mia: I have my... good and ethical reasons.

POP: Yeah, I bet I know what those reasons are, heh.

Hama: -Makes many hand motions- There, you now know reveal.

Isaac: Mia, is there really a need to use reveal right now? Why are you staring at me?

POP: MIA! -Uses author powers to take away Mia's reveal-

Ivan: ...I don't think I'll be using Mind Read for a while.

Isaac: Yeah…

Ivan: -Reveal-

Mia: IVAN! Not fair!

Ivan: What? I was just checking to see if Garet had a brain!

Isaac: Does he?

Ivan: Yeah, but he could probably be outsmarted by a fly.

Garet: -Trying to swat a fly with his hands, failing miserably- Stupid fly...

**Lamakan Desert**

Isaac: Man, is it hot!

Ivan: Why didn't anyone bring water?

POP: Planning ahead is for losers!

**10 seconds later**

Ivan: The heat is getting to my head!

Mia: My clothes are getting all sweaty. -Takes off robe-

Ivan: Uh!

POP: Um!

Garet Oh!

Isaac: Relax. She has at least three robes on.

Ivan: Heh, you would know Isaac, because-

Isaac: Be quiet! This is rated "E" for Everyone… and Excellent story.

Ivan: Whatever you say, Isaac.

POP: Please, just find us water.

Ivan: Where should I look?

Garet: Is there water around those rocks and vegetation, by any chance?

Isaac: (Did he just think of a good idea? Is he getting smart?)

Ivan: -Reveal- No, it's a chest with an axe in it. Idiot.

Isaac: (Nah...)

Mia: Let's check that pile of rocks over there!

Ivan: Every step saps my strength...

Mia: Ewww... this robe is sweaty too. -Throws away-

Ivan: Must find water soon...

POP: Very soon! -Eyes Mia-

Garet: Isaac, aren't you worried?

Isaac: Not exactly.

POP: How could you not be...

Ivan: Yes! It's a pool of water!

**Water!**

Ivan: This one even has a water slide! Whee!

Mia: Oh no, my robe is soaking wet now...

Garet!

POP!

Ivan: I'm too young!

Isaac: What are you guys worried about?

Garet: M-Mia.

Isaac: Relax.

POP: Easy for you to say! you-

Isaac: "E" is short for Everyone and Execution of people I don't like. Got that?

Mia: -Throws off last robe-

Garet: -Covers eyes-

POP: -Ditto-

Ivan: -Reveal-

Garet: Ivan! Follow the leader!

Ivan: Sorry. -Covers eyes-

Isaac: Heh?

POP: Isaac...

Isaac: Yeah? -Runs off-

Ivan: -Peeks- Where are Isaac and Mia?

POP: Safe to open eyes?

Ivan: Yes.

Garet: Hm!

Ivan: Where..?

POP: Uh oh...

Ivan: He was just by that sand waterfall…

Garet: Maybe they went on without us. Let's go!

POP: (I am going to have to wipe possible images off my mind.)

Ivan: Wait! There they are!

Isaac: Did you really think that...

Ivan: -Mind Reads then sends the information to POP-

POP: I kind of do, now.

Isaac: So I kissed her a couple times, but she has clothes on under the robes!

Garet: Oh.

POP: That's.

Ivan: A relief.

**To Continue Next Chapter**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

POP: So how did you like part one?

Flint: It was long!

POP: REALLY!

Flint: Yep.

POP: Wow, I've never willfully wrote anything longer than four pages before this.

Flint: He's not kidding either...

POP: Be quiet Muse #4

Zephyr: Yeah, really.

POP: Just look at the length of my story!

Fever: Well these little "Muse Talks" that you make up in your head only make it longer.

POP: You're a pain.

Fever: Heh yeah, I hope you get a fever from me.

Sleet: R&R!

Zephyr: Or else!

Author Note: I'll consider flames only if they have good reasoning or are meant to be jokes. Review if you can, it fills me up with joy to get reviews! Hola to the people at GameFAQs who get some credit for inspiring me with a certain topic. If you would like, you can ask to be put into the story as a Djinn when you review, though I can't promise any storyline significance (Wait, there's a storyline?)


	2. Silver Moon: Chapter Two!

Silver Moon (Slightly Renovated)  
_A Parody Of Golden Sun_  
AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN

------------------------------------------------------------- Chapter Two

POP: One review? Do you know how hard it is to make a 2,000-word story in the form I'm using?

Flint: If you could read you would notice the little message that clearly states new reviews can take up to a day to show up. Anyhow, you should be happy getting one from Lord Cynic less than a day after you posted your _pathetic_ story.

POP: PATHETIC STORY? You insult the popular Golden Sun game!

Flint: No. _You_ insult the popular golden sun game.

POP: Oh? Well how about you make part two, then we will see who's the better writer!

Flint: Sure. Expect better this time folks.

POP: If it's horrible, sue him.

Flint: Be quiet, you pathetic fool!

POP: Wait! Our reviewer asked a question!

Flint: No, he said he didn't want to know...

POP: Oh well, it makes my fan-fiction longer so that I have to write less plot. Mia, will you answer Lord Cynic's question? How do you manage to get all those robes on? In fact, why the heck do you have so many?

Mia: Well, each robe I have on increases my power and defense, so the more the better. How did I put them on? If you'll examine this mathematical formula the radius of my robes combined with its lustrous bluish color--

Flint: Uh, Mia, do you even know what you're talking about?

Mia: Not really, I'm not used to people asking about how I put my clothes on.

POP: Okaaaaaaaaaaay then, let's go on with the story.

**Lamakan Desert** **(In front of a deadly beast)**

Garet: Hey! What's that big cat doing out here? Is it lost?

Isaac: Oh, Garet, it looks so lonely -Sarcasm-. You should go hug it while we run past…

Garet: Good idea, Isaac. Come here kitty! What's your name?

Manticore: Roar, rawr meow roar!

Garet: Manticore? That's an odd name for such a funny kitty.

Manticore: Roar! -Breathes fire-

Garet: Oh no! Someone set the kitty's mouth on fire!

Isaac: Err, I guess I'll help you out a little Garet. (We need _someone_ to take all the hits!) Prepare to die, beast!

Mia: Oh! I'm sure you can do it, Isaac!

Manticore: RAWR! -Scorches Isaac-

Isaac: Medic! -Scorched again-

Ivan: Mia, aren't you going to save Isaac?

Mia: You're right! I have to save my dear Isaac! -Charges at the Manticore with her staff-

Manticore: Roar? (Why the heck is their healer attacking me?) -Scorches Mia-

Ivan: When I said "Save Isaac"… I was thinking more along the lines of healing Isaac with her psynergy.

Garet: -Pokes Isaac and Mia, getting no response- I think Isaac and Mia fell asleep!

POP: Is that so? -Searches Isaac's pockets and then takes all his gold- I didn't steal anything! Nothing! Do you hear me! Nothing!

Ivan&Garet: -Backing away- Yes sir! Nothing...

POP: Excellent...

Garet: I think the kitty ran away after I threw water at it. -Frown- I was just trying to help.

POP: I bet it will thank you the next time we pass here, Garet. What's our status, Ivan?

Ivan: We have three choices: 1. Use a Water of Life on Isaac who _might_ up using (More like wasting...) a Water of Life on Mia. 2. Use a Water of Life on Mia who will end up wasting ALL her Water of Life's on Isaac. Or... My favorite.

POP: Yes..?

Ivan: 3. We pour the water of life on our heads and laugh at their twitching bodies until we get to the next temple.

POP: Hehehe...

Garet: The last one sounds like fun. I'm parched!

POP: Yeah, hahahaha. We can say we bought a game-shark and they were tempted by the lures of the debug room.

Ivan: Eh? (What room?)

POP: Never-mind.

**Kalay**

POP: Ahah, a temple!

Ivan: Our fun ends so soon?

Isaac: -Twitch-

Mia: -Twitch-

POP: Sadly, yes.

Ivan: While it lasted!

POP: Indeed.

**Temple**

Monk: Have you need of my help?

Isaac: -Twitch-

Monk: -Revives both Isaac and Mia-

Ivan: Funky church music...

POP: Yeah. I know.

Mia: I feel better.

Isaac: Me too.

Ivan: (Shoot)

Garet: (Shoot?)

POP: Damn!

Monk: That will cost you… Just about an arm and a leg.

POP: But I only have so many of those!

Monk: It's just an expression. I'll just need a couple thousand pounds of gold.

POP: Sure! (I stole this all from Isaac!) -Hands half of the gold over-

Monk: Hooray! I'm going to go live in a big mansion filled with attractive women and expensive cars!

POP: Great idea! I'll visit you sometime!

Isaac: Has anyone seen my rather large sum of gold?

POP: --To the inn!

**In the Inn**

Isaac: Do you have any rooms here?

Innkeeper: We are pretty much packed with these Colosso freaks everywhere, but we have three rooms left. One with one bed. Two with two beds. (They _always_ do this in humor/romance stories...) -Sigh-

POP: Here's the money, keep the change.

Isaac: You have money?

POP: Long story.

**Choices**

Ivan: Who's sleeping where?

POP: I got it all figured out. Kind of.

Isaac: Okay.

POP: I guess Ivan and I get one of the two-bed rooms.

Ivan: As long as I'm not with Garet or Mia. One snores and the other is a girl!

Garet: Which one of those am I?

POP: Shut up, you moron. I guess nobody wants to hear Garet's snoring so he gets his own room. Which leaves us with...

Mia: Hehehe...

Isaac: This is going be an interesting and long night...

POP: Yeah, I feel sorry for you. (Yeah right! I enjoy your torture!)

**Later**

Ivan: Wow, it's later!

**Ivan and POP's room**

POP: Hey Ivan, what are you reading?

Ivan: 101 Ways to Torture Isaac. What are you reading?

POP: 103 Ways to Torture Isaac.

Ivan: Whoa, is that the new one?

POP: You bet!

**Garet's room**

Garet: -Snore- Ahhhhhhhhhhh, no! Stay away!

Garet: -Snore- Noooooooo! Pink furry bunnies of doom!

Garet: -Snore- Mmmm... Bunny stew.

Forge: Mwahahahaha! Mmmmmmmmm... Garet stew.

Garet: -Snore and twitch-

Smog: Gahaha! This is funny _and_ evil.

**Isaac and Mia's room**

Mia: Isaac…

Isaac: -Asleep-

Mia: Isaac!

Isaac: -Awake- What...

Mia: I'm bored...

Isaac: Um, right. Well I'm here for you.

Mia: Isaac, do you love me?

Isaac: Wha..?

Mia: Well I love you…

Isaac: Mia, you met me at least a day or two ago.

Mia: -Ignores- Has it really been that long? It seems like yesterday.

Isaac: Actually, I'm pretty sure it WAS yesterday, or at least this week.

Mia: But—

Isaac: Give it some time Mia, we still have a whole long adventure ahead of us… Assuming we keep screwing up for the sake of humor instead of getting anywhere.

Mia: I guess I can wait (A few hours)

**Morning****(Finally!)**

Ivan: Oh, hey Plague, you're awake!

POP: Thanks for the reassurance-- I can't tell when I haven't had any breakfast yet.

Ivan: I heard they are starting breakfast right now.

POP: Well, it's time to break the fast!

Isaac: It's a nice day.

Mia: It always is when you're around.

Isaac: -Gives Mia a kiss-

Mia: -Giggle-

Director: Sorry to break up your romantic moment, but you have to go downstairs for breakfast eventually. The story must progress!

Mia: Damn.

Isaac: I'm a bit hungry, anyway.

Mia: Well, it's time to break the fast!

POP: Please don't steal my lines.

Mia: Quiet. -Kicks POP-

**Breakfast!**

Ivan: That's strange, no section written about Garet waking up?

Isaac: Oh well, I'm hungry.

**Eating breakfast!**

Ivan: My favorite part.

Flint: Stop commenting on my section titles!

Ivan: Sorry.

Mia: Garet is already here?

Chef: Yes, he has been sitting at the table begging for food since 4:30!

Garet: I demand more bacon!

POP: Garet, you stupid idiot! You're making a scene!

**After breakfast**

Isaac: Let's go to Tolbi!

Ivan: Why?

Isaac: Why else? For gambling and drinking with beautiful Tolbian women!

Mia: -Glare-

POP: Amen, brother! -High-fives Isaac-

Garet: Okay, the dock is south of here. I asked the bunnies!

Ivan: (Bunnies?) Garet, you need some... professional help.

**Tolbi Docks**

Garet: I'm not sailing on that piece of junk. -Points at the broken down ship-

Ivan: Good point, Garet. That's why we're sailing in the private yacht over here! -Points at the boat as it explodes into flames- Err, that isn't right.

POP: Damn you, spontaneous combustion!

Isaac: I guess we're taking _that_… -Groan-

Ivan: Let's get some tickets and we're off!

**On the ship**

Mia: Why aren't we leaving? We've been waiting for hours.

Isaac: The crew must be having some trouble.

Garet: I'll get to the meaning of this! -Heads off somewhere-

Ivan: Uh. I'll go make sure he doesn't start this ship on fire. -Follows-

**Captain's cabin**

Captain: Can I, uh, help you?

Garet: Crunchatize me, cap'n!

Ivan: What he's trying to say is… WHY ISN'T THE SHIP LEAVING!

Captain: Well, we've been having a few technical problems. Firstly, I have lost my most precious anchor-shaped charm, and I can't leave without it!

Ivan: Actually you _can_ leave without it -Threatens with sword-

Captain: No, you don't understand! It's good luck! It was passed down to me by my father and to him by his father and to him by HIS father.

Garet: Who gave it to him?

Captain: Oh, my great-grandfather found it in a cereal box… But please, sirs! It's so important to me!

Ivan: …Fine, we'll get your charm, then what?

Captain: I need a crew to row the boat.

Ivan: You mean you DON'T HAVE A CREW?

Captain: Well I wasn't able to hire them. I blew all my money on alcohol and a hundred man search team to find my precious charm.\

Garet: Don't worry, cap'n, leave this all to the Knights of the Silver Moon!

Captain: Oh! The Silver Moon! I know I can trust you with this, kind sirs!

Ivan: Knights of the Silver Moon..?

Garet: Yes! That's what me and Isaac are! You can be my squire!

Ivan: Uh, no. Now let's leave this idiot captain!

Garet: Can I start the ship on fire?

Ivan: Later, Garet, later...

**Regrouped**

POP: So what's the problem?

Ivan: Our captain is a moron and blew all his money looking for an anchor-shaped charm he lost.

Mia: You mean this? -Takes charm out of… Somewhere-

Ivan: That's the one! -Takes charm-

Isaac: So what's the problem, then?

Ivan: Since he blew all his money on it he couldn't afford a crew… So, yeah.

Isaac&Mia&POP: NO CREW?

POP: You know what this means, everyone? We have to sail the ship, well, we meaning everyone but me. I'll leave it to all of you. -Leaves-

Ivan: …

Isaac: …

Mia: …

Garet: I want to be the captain! Wheeeee!

Ivan: There must be _some_ way to get out of rowing this thing.

-A party of passengers arrive-

Ivan: We'll make them do all the work! For great laziness!

**Sailor's Life** **(Wow, an actual title)**

Old Man: Ugh… I'm so tired of rowing!

Garet: Yarr, back to work ye salty dog!

Isaac: -Stretches- This was a great idea, Ivan!

Ivan: I know!

Mia: Isaac, you go right to work rowing! I want this done fast!

Ivan: Well I'm going to go read a book. Tell me when it's lunchtime.

Garet: Yarr! Ye better be back 'fore I eat everything, sailor!

Ivan: I wouldn't doubt the possibility.

**Ivan's Cabin**

Ivan: -Reading '50 reasons why Ivan can't get Sheba to notice him'-

Ivan: Reason 5 and 2 100ths. Is this some kind of joke? This must be waaay more than fifty reasons.

POP: Oh I see you're reading my book. Well, you know, it's hard to just list fifty of them.

Ivan: -Plasma-

POP: I'll be going now...

**Back to our other hard-working adepts**

Old Man: I can't take it anymore!

Another Passenger: Me neither!

Isaac: Revooooolt!

Garet: -Eyes them and draws his standard pirate cutlass™- I'll have no mutiny aboard MY ship! Get back to your ores or I'll gut you all and then make you walk the plank!

Isaac: Garet, we can't walk the plank if we're already dead.

Garet: Yarr! I'll have no lip from you, skipper! Get back to work!

Isaac: Right away, cap'n! -Groan-

Mia: That's right! You all better keep working because I said so!

Rowers: Ugh, _women_…

Ship Captain: -On intercom- We have a level alpha-3 emergency, Captain Garet!

Garet: What be it, Cap'n?

Real Captain: I've lost my beautiful charm again!

Isaac: _THAT'S_ an emergency?

Ship Captain: Oh yes, there's also a incredibly dangerous and destructive Kraken that just landed on out boat. Might want to fix that. -End intercom-

Garet: Hmm, this doesn't bode well. Yarr, you with the sea-blue hair! Go take on that Kraken!

Mia: ME? Why should I do that when I can force Isaac to?

Isaac: -Groan-

Garet: Oh, stop complaining, I'll buy ye a round at the next pub, sailor!

Isaac: To the deck!

**Kraken: BOSS Battle!**

Kraken Appeared!

Kraken: Hello gentleman.

Mia: I happen to be a _lady_!

Kraken: All your ship are belong to me! Hahaha.

Isaac: What you say? -Ragnarok-

Kraken: Hah! You think that could stop ME?

Isaac: Not really, but it looked cool!

Mia: Don't lose hope, Isaac!

Kraken: Any last words, fools?

Isaac: Yep. CAAAAPTAIN!

Ship Captain: What is it, passenger/sailor?

Isaac: That thing ate your charm!

Kraken: Charm? Wha..?

Ship Captain: I'll teach you not to eat people's property! -Blasts Kraken with his pistol-

Kraken: Ooooh! That hit the spot! -Dies-

Kraken dropped Useless Anchor Charm!

Ship Captain: Score! -Leaves-

Mia: You did it Isaac! -Hug-

Isaac: I guess I did, those boss battles aren't easy you know. -Beaming pride-

Mia: Now get back to rowing! -Glare-

Isaac: Awww...

**To be continued next chapter**

POP: And lucky you! I'll make more even if you don't review.

Flint: I think people like Chapter 2 better.

Sleet: Read and Review (Or Review and Read, your choice)

Zepyr: Or else!


	3. Silver Moon: Chapter Three!

Silver Moon (Slightly Renovated)  
_A Parody Of Golden Sun_  
AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN

Note to Jellybean33 (Along with other readers) this whole thing is long and uh has side-stories and uh there will be uh tons of side plots in this because they get to Tolbi about a week before Colosso and this will be the first day then possibly one other chapter that's also side story filled. By the way, I may have gotten some genders on reviewers wrong so forgive me for that (although in one case I'm putting the wrong gender for consideration (Fred)). Thank you all for reviewing my hard work. There will be Ivan-bashing but it was all Flints idea.

Flint: -Sees thousands of Ivan fans charging at him- Oh, sh—AHHHHHHHHH!

POP: Uh Jellybean33 you-

Flint: OMG HER NAME IS Jellybee22!

POP: ...

Flint: Sorry, high on sugar.

POP: Where's my pack of airheads?

Flint: Hehehe. -Chew-

POP: Anyways you get to be Ground but you wanted to be with Ivan, but due to circumstances you're going to be with someone equal: Garet!

Jellybee22: He's the exact opposite...

POP: Uh, about that...

Jellybean33: Mwahahaha!

POP: Huh?

Jellybee22: What?

POP: Uh, on second thought you can be with Ivan.

Jellybee22: YAY!

Jellybean33: Then WTH AM I HERE FOR?

POP: Don't ask me.

Sleet: Due to your misspelling of Jellybee22 you got a clone. One of the few mysteries of mis-written literature.

POP: Um, then he can be one of my muses for now.

Jellybean33: Yay?

Sleet: Nay.

POP: I get to write this one. Heh, I got 2 reviews and Flint got one.

Flint: Soon there will be one hundred!

POP: Hah! Yeah right!

------------------------------------------------------------- Chapter Three

**Ivan's cabin**

Ivan: Reason 5 and 60/100: He reads books about why he can't get Sheba to notice him...

Ivan: I guess that's true.

**Tolbi**

POP: I trust you all had a good time on the boat...

Garet: Yarr, I hate leavin' me beauty, but alas…

Ivan: Garet, you aren't actually a pirate.

Garen: Lies and mutiny!

Mia: I had a wonderful time! I enjoyed the cruise! -Wink-

Isaac: I had to do _everything_!Carrying Mia's luggage, included!

POP: Hey, nothing's perfect.

Isaac: Right, hearing this from you…

Ivan: Meanwhile, it's a week before Colloso. So what's everyone going to do?

Isaac: Uh, fishing?

Mia: Fishing with Isaac!

Ivan: -shudder-

Garet: -shudder-

POP: Uh... Train for Colloso and maybe play some Golden Sun.

Garet: Aren't we making Golden Sun right now?

POP: Yeah, my better version. Except for some parts-- -shudder-

Ivan: I'll buy some cool stuff.

Garet: I'll play football with proximity mines!

POP: -Imagines the mines getting thrown into the streets during rush hour- Cool!

Ivan: There _are no_ cars in _this_ game.

POP: Oh, right maybe you should go fishing with Isaac and Mia.

Garet: Okay!

JB22: Hello!

POP: Yo.

JB22: I want to train for Colloso too!

POP: Okay let's go beat up some stupid morons for practice!

JB22: Like Garet?

POP: No I've got something planned out so I can torture Isaac and Mia.

JB22: Isn't Garet going to be with them?

POP: Knowing how sly Mia is, I bet not.

JB22: Sounds like fun, whatever it is.

POP: Yes, it will be easy using the cloak ball I found.

JB22: Found..?

POP: Stole...

JB22: You can get arrested?

POP: Hey, it was sitting there on a table! Besides, I'm an expert at covering my tracks.

JB22: Okay.

JB22 Ground has joined your party.

Level 16 Matrix Djinni

Luck 34

Attack 230

Defense 180

Agility 864

POP: Cool, I'm a:

POP Flint stats

level 18 Assassin Djinni

Luck 450

Attack 820

Defense 45

Agility 346

JB22: You know, our stats greatly exceed the adepts' in every way

POP: They are pretty weak but we need them because of their psynergy, and also so that we don't have to do much work.

JB22: Agreed.

**Time to torture**

POP: Time to torture everyone! It's bound to be lots of fun!

JB22: Time to torture everyone! Kill them with a bad pun! Just like this one! Time to torture everyone!

Granite: Time to torture everyone! Yes even you, my son! Time to torture everyone! Until I've had my load of fun!

Quartz: Time to torture everyone! It's bound to be lots of fun!

Sap: Time to torture everyone! Kill them with a bad pun! Just like this one! Time to torture everyone!

Vine: Time to torture everyone! Yes even you, my son! Time to torture everyone! Until I've had my load of fun!

Bane: Time to torture everyone! You can't possibly run! Time to torture everyone! Jellybee22 used gravity so you're stuck with this song! Time to torture everyone! We will have tortured everyone before long! Time to torture everyone! The fight that we have begun! Time to torture everyone! Trap them under a box that weighs a ton! Time to torture everyone! Come join us and have some fun!

-The Venus Djinn Torture Song by Plague-of-Penguin.

**Time to torture everyone...(It's kind of catchy, if you like torturing others)**

JB22: Hey you're decent at making songs, you should make one for the Colosso tournament!

POP: I already did.

JB22: Cool.

POP: Ok. There are Isaac, Mia, and Garet.

Mia: Hey Garet, I think I left the fishing poles on the boat will you go get them!

Garet: Okay. :)

Mia: And don't come back until you find them!

Garet: Right. (I'm useful!)-Runs off-

Mia: -Takes fishing poles from behind her back- Could you be any more stupid..?

Isaac: Right, uh, let me have one of the fishing poles.

Mia: You'll have to catch me if you want one. -Runs-

Isaac: (I want to fish, dammit!) Come back here!

Mia: -On other side of the river- Over here...-- -Pushed into the water- Aah! Isaac! I can't swim!

Isaac: -Raises eyebrow- Oh, I see. -Jumps into the water that's about five feet deep at best-

JB22: Hah, and they call her a Water Adept, hahaha!

POP: My turn!

Mia: What or who pushed me in here?

Isaac: -Grabs Mia and makes it back to land.

Mia: Thank you, Isaac. -Gives Isaac a compassionate hug-

Isaac: You need to be more careful nexti-- OWWW! What the heck... -Lobster has hold of his foot- Gah! -Trips and his feet step on a knife lying on the ground (AN: A knife for fishing! Owch!)- Ow...

Mia: Are you ok?

POP: I think he caught a fish, haha!

JB22: Lets see what happens now, heh.

Isaac: Pain, agony, VENUS DJINN!

Mia: -Ply-

Isaac: How about a pure ply...

Mia: Uh, ok.

Isaac: I think I'll need an inn. -Leaves for the inn-

Garet: I found the fishing poles—Isaac! Your foot is bleeding a whole lot!

Isaac: I. Know.

Garet: Mia! How could you do that to Isaac?

Mia: Oh, that wasn't me, it was a crazy lobster, one that could quite possibly have been aided by furry elemental creatures.

Garet: Oh.

Isaac: Ugh, can we go now? -Starts hopping back-

POP: I think that was enough suffrage.

JB22: That was violent. Where did you get the knife idea?

POP: I didn't.

JB22: That's got to hurt and we didn't even get the fun of planning that!

POP: We need to get back before them, or else.

JB22: -Gravity/Matrix/Warp- Thank the lord! We just made it by a millisecond, look!

**In The Tolbi Inn**

POP: So did you have some fun, uh, fishing. -Djinni grin-

Mia: Yes of course, everything was fine, nobody got pushed in the water by something invisible or almost drowned or got a lobster on their foot and tripped on a knife or anything like that!

Ivan: Uh, OK... Well here's some bandages for that flesh wound, Isaac. I guess Mia will do all that medical stuff.

Mia: It would be my pleasure.

POP: You're not kidding either...

Isaac: I'm suffering from blood loss, so please...

**Medical stuff**

Mia: Here you go Isaac. -Bandages his chest-

Isaac: Actually… it's my foot that's hurting.

Mia: I know, hehehe.

Isaac: Good, now that my foot is bandaged I can get up...

Mia: No! Don't stand or it will start hurting again.

Isaac: As your standard hero, you can fully assume I've been stabbed, blown up, and possibly set on fire multiple times! I think I can handle it.

Mia: Just rest for a while, and I'll keep you company.

Isaac: Whatever.

**Dinner**

POP: I hope dinner is yummy!

Waiter: Here's your food!

Isaac: -Sees that it's lobster- DIE! DIE! DIE! -Stabs it with a Swift Sword repeatedly-

Ivan: Don't hate, Isaac, lobster is the best!

Isaac: -grumble- Mia, you don't have to feed me I can eat by myself.

Mia: But, but, but-

Ivan: Enough fuss! This calls for an Ivan is the coolest song!

Zephyr: -Hawaiian music- Ivan is the coolest! Garet is the foolest!

Gust: He can't get Sheba to notice him! What a shrim-p!

Ivan: Gust you're so dead! I'm going to cut off your head!

Kite: Ivan is a wimp in a fight! He can die from a little ant's bite!

Ivan: Kite and Gust's head will soon be over here! Stuck on a decorative spear!

Gust: Let's get the heck away! From the little boy who's a weakling every day!

Ivan: I'm actually quite strong! So I must say you're quite wrong!

Kite: No, you're wrong! You can't even make good lyrics for the song!

Ivan: I hate my djinn! When we play poker, they always win!

Zephyr: You three are all fools, I'm the one that rules

Ivan&Gust&Kite: That's it! Zephyr you're going to die now! You won't put up too good a fight! With all our combined might! Earth! Fire! Wind! Water!

Garet: Heart! CAPTAIN PLAN—Err, CAPTAIN ADEPT

-Ivan Is The Coolest song by Ivan and three dead djinns

JB22: Boring... The torture song was way better...

POP: Yeah! We are way cooler than Ivan! (Well, who isn't?)

Breeze: Ivan, about that song, how can you possibly lose at poker when you have reveal and mind read? Reveal so you can see what your opponent has. If you still if you still lose you're horrible. If you were to do things right (AN: Or wrong, heh) you could have money and uh go to a movie with Sheba and then read her mind and see if she likes you.

Ivan: So I suck at card games! We can't all be Jupiter adepts… Wait—

JB22: Moron!

Garet: Hey, we need to decide who gets which room for the night!

Innkeeper: Yeah, it's the same deal as Kalay Inn. Your two friends are already in their room.

Ivan: Here's a few thousand gold coins for everything! We are going to be here awhile.

Innkeeper: Yay! Money!

**Ivan, POP, JB22's room**

POP: I refuse to sleep next to another djinni! It ruins my image!

Ivan: Well then one of you will have to sleep on the floor; figure it out.

JB22: I think I know how to settle this… -wink-

POP: Oh yes, how could I forget?

Ivan: Um, you two aren't planning anything, right?

POP: Actually we passed the planning stage. You're the one that's going to sleep on the floor!

Ivan: ...I'll fight you for it!

POP: -Slams into Ivan-

Ivan: Where will I sleep..?

JB22: On the floor, and under the bed.

Ivan: With the MONSTERS!

POP: Uh, yeah. Sure Ivan.

Ivan: -Gets pulled under the bed by something- Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

JB22: Enjoy your stay. -Holds down Ivan with gravity-

Ivan: It has me!

POP: Ivan, there's nothing under there... You pulled yourself under there because of your strong imagination!

Ivan: It's dark in here!

JB22: I'm going to sleep, turn off the lights in twenty minutes.

POP: Deal! -Starts to read 15 Not-short Not-simple but to the Point Ways to Torture Ivan-

Ivan: I don't think I like the sound of that...

POP: You fulfilled part of way number one! 'Make sure he doesn't like the sound of the book'.

JB22: Who would write that?

POP: Fever.

Ivan: Figures...

**Isaac and Mia's room**

Mia: Isaac, there are people watching us!

Isaac: What? Where? -Summons Judgment-

Readers: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Mia: -Sigh- Now Judgment is watching us!

Isaac: -Unleashes Bane-

Judgement: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Mia: -Sigh- Now Bane is watching us!

Isaac: -Ragnarok-

Bane: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Mia: -Sigh- They're watching us again!

Isaac: -Gaia-

Readers: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

**Garet's room**

Garet: -Snore- Hey, the bunnies are back! No, I'm not insulting you? Hey! You can't arrest me! You'll have to fight me! -Snore- I give up!

**Garet's dream in Garet's room**

Bunny leader: Tell me, what did this man do?

Anonymous Bunny 1: He fed my mom to his pet djinni!

Anonymous Bunny 2: He burned my house down!

Anonymous Bunny 3: He ate my children!

Garet: It was all a mistake I--I-

All the Bunnies: Crucify him! Crucify him!

Bunny leader: Yay, my favorite part!

Garet: -Snore- No stay away! Aaah! -Snore-

Garet: -Put on a cross between thief one and two from Vault-

Theif 1: Oh, you too?

Theif 2: Shut up. We are all going to die.

Theif 1: Yes, I know.

Garet: Uh... Hey guys!

**Morning**

POP: I had a good rest.

Garet: Um. Rabbits crucified me.

Fred the Mutant Pickle: Sounds like a dream come true for me:)

Isaac: Who the heck are you!

FTMP: Um...

POP: An author who seems to have a story of the same name...

Ivan: A plagiarist! Slay that man!

POP: No, you don't understand. He never saw this fan-fiction when he made the name.

Isaac: That's because everyone thinks your fan-fiction is horrible and never noticed it.

JB22: But this chapter is the best because I'm in it!

Mia: These dramatic events happen so suddenly!

FTMP: I want to come with you guys!

POP&JB22: But the number of reviews will go down!

FTMP: Well, I'm coming anyway.

Garet: Err... Okay!

FTMP Kite has joined the party.

Level 19 Mutant Djinni

Luck: 1

Attack: 346

Defense 879

Agility 140

Garet: Mmmm. Chicken... -Moves toward djinni-

FTMP: No! Stay away!

Garet: So hungry...

POP: Shut up. -Knocks Garet out-

Mia: I like waffles!

Ivan: Mia, you shouldn't take Garet's lines.

**Breakfast; aka Garet's evil plan of cutting off djinn tails! Part 1**

FTMP: You call this breakfast? I should sue you... -Glares at cook-

JB22: You know, this was free...

FTMP: Oh yeah!

POP: Hey guys, what's cookin'?

FTMP: My tail... Garet is making soup with it! -Indicates where his tail was chopped off-

Garet: On second thought, it would make a good hot dog... -Deep thought-

Ivan: Eh?

Garet: This should work nicely... -Sets up a trap much like one used to trap bunnies and puts a cookie in it-

POP: Mmm! I sense a cookie...

JB22: Mmm! Yummy, fresh, sugary cookie...

FTMP: No don't go! It's a tr- -Garet covers FTMP's mouth and takes him to a secret room where he is bound and gagged-

Isaac: What's up with him...

POP: MINE!

JB22: MINE!

POP: -Fights for cookie-

JB22: Let's just split it...

POP: Okay, but we are stuck in a cage now.

JB22: What the..?

Garet: Mwahahahaha!

POP: What do you want with us, evil being?

Garet: I just desire you and your friends' scrumptious tails...

JB22: Did you hear that? He said friends'!

Garet: Mwahahahaha!

**Isaac and Mia play the Tolbi springs game; aka the conspiracy begins**

Mia: Isaac, could you win me a prize please?

Isaac: Right after this guy...

Guy: -Throws coin in so it spins and two turtles end up pushing it outside- Damn.

Isaac: Are you an idiot?-Throws lucky medal right in the middle easily- I don't see how it's so hard?

Mia: Watch out Isaac!

Isaac: -Dodges out of the way as a dragon head comes out at full speed-

Guy: -On cell-phone- Yessir we have an emergency number 346!

Isaac: I wonder why it did that?

Mia: Oh well! I got this cute little coat!

Isaac: This is pretty strange... So the conspiracy begins...

**Ivan goes shopping; aka Ivan gets kicked out of a lot of stores**

**Maul-mart**

Ivan: Look lady, I don't care if it's old peoples' happy hour! That moron stole my sword!

Lady: Sir, calm down.

Ivan: ...Do you ever say anything else?

Lady: Sir, calm down.

Ivan: -Takes his sword back from old man and knocks him over- Serves you right.

Ye olde man: You little whippersnapper! -Pokes Ivan with cane until he runs out of the store-

Ivan: Grrrr...

**Lunch; aka Garet's evil plan of cutting off djinn tails. Part 2**

Garet: Mwahahahaha! Whose tail is for lunch?

POP: Uh... Mine.

JB22: Mine too!

Garet: -Takes them out of cage and ties them to a cutting board- (Strange, they are so eager?)

POP: -Takes out a fake cigarette- May I have a match?

Garet: Yeah, sure, whatever. -Gives POP a lit match-

POP: -Talking while secretly burning through the ropes- So... How was the last tail you ate?

Garet: It was simply marvelous and tasty.

FTMP: Hmph... Well that wasn't very nice!

POP: -Passes match to JB22- So purple tails are good, huh?

Garet: Yes, but I like brown ones the best...

JB22: (That's not good! I better hurry up!) Well then. Can you list the name of all the brown tails you have eaten?

Garet: Vine and Sap's tails...

JB22: -Whispers- Now.

POP: Got it!

JB22: -Uses gravity on Garet and runs through a random door- Let's go!

POP: Onward!

Speakerphone: Escapees somewhere in the building! ALERT! Be on the lookout for two Venus Djinns!

POP: Uh oh—there are two guards! Man, this place is like a prison.

Guards: Let's get those punks!

JB22: -About to get slashed by two swords, does the matrix and kicks both guards off a ledge. (AN: I wont explain how they are in this complex situation)-

POP: C'mon, let's get out of here!

**Isaac and Mia play the lottery game; aka the conspiracy commences**

Game owner: Let me have your game tickets, please.

Isaac: Never!

Game owner: But you must or we will never have samples of your fingerprints—Oops! I mean you don't get to play the game!

Mia: I think she knows something we don't.

Game owner: So what if I do?

Isaac: ...

Mia: Isaac there's something strange going on, there are two men blocking the way out!

Isaac: Let us out!

Guards: I don't think so.

Mia: You'll wish that you never said that!

Guards: -They grab Mia-

Mia: Isaac!

Isaac: Don't worry! I won you the extra smooth coat.

Guards: -Mia slips from their grasp- Darn.

Isaac: -Slashes at both the guards-

Guard 1: -Dodges but gets poked by Isaac and dies-

Guard 2: -In many pieces-

Isaac: C'mon Mia, let's get out of here!

Mia&Isaac: -Leave lottery game shop-

Game owner: -On cell-phone- Emergency 652! Did you get the camera working in the slot machine?

Voice: No, I did not.

**Ivan goes shopping; aka Ivan gets kicked out of a lot of stores (again)**

**Bookstore**

Ivan: Yay, a bookstore.

Ivan: Hmm... Lets see, Ivaaaan-no Ivaaan-no Ivaan-is this some kind of sick joke? Oh, here we go; Ivan. -Sees three books- Ivan the terrible? Ivan the great? Gee, and to think they were right by each other. Ah-ha this must be it. Ivan, the shrimp who nobody likes--what the he- Hey that's mean! I'll sue!

Manager: Sir, you are annoying everyone in the store, you must leave now!

Ivan: Ha! But I'll sue you!

Manager: I'll tell you what; if you keep this quiet I'll let you get one free book.

Ivan: But I'm getting two books?

Manager: ONE BOOK.

Ivan: Fine. Fine. Fine.

Manager: Oh, and that book isn't about you.

Ivan: Really?

Manager: Of course not! It's about some weirdo kid in some game.

Ivan: ...

Manager: You're ...-ing way to loud, I must ask you to leave.

Ivan: ... -Gets thrown out-

**Dinner; aka Garet's evil plan of cutting off djinn tails. Part 3**

JB22: Ok, we're lost now. How do we get out?

POP: Easy, follow the white line on the ground that says "This way to exit".

JB22: Well that helps...

POP: Yeah.

JB22: Here we are! I bet it's right through this door.

POP: -Walks in then quickly out- ...

JB22: What's wrong?

POP: That's the bathroom, stupid.

JB22: Oh...

POP: Let's go through the door with a big sign with a flashing "EXIT" above it.

JB22: Sounds like a plan! -Both walk through-

Garet: Mwahahahaha! You will have to beat me to get past here, hahaha!

POP: Oh crud.

Garet appeared!

Garet: Just like that?

Yes.

JB22: -Uses outsmart technique- Hey Garet, did you know that if you punch yourself in the face really hard we will automatically lose?

Garet: No! -Punches self twice- Owww... -Falls-

Garet has fallen.

Garet: Just like that?

Yes.

POP: Yeah, we win! -Unties FTMP-

FTMP: I'm alive!

JB22: Why did he punch himself twice?

FTMP: I gave him my special ability to attack twice.

POP: Nice idea.

JB22: I'm hungry.

FTMP: Okay, dinner is on me.

POP: Yay!

**Isaac and Mia play the dice game; aka the conspiracy uncovered**

Game owner: Here, play the dice game! It's very fun.

Isaac: I doubt it.

Mia: -Rolls dice- I don't get how this is fun?

Isaac: -Pushes Mia out of the way when a dart comes shooting out of the dice table-

Mia: Whoa, Isaac, this isn't a good time-

Isaac: You were almost hit by a dart.

Mia: Oh, ok.

Voice coming from dice: Commander! They survived the dice game as well.

Other voice coming from dice: WHAT!

VCFD: Keep your voice down or they will hear us.

OVCFD: This is terrible. Lets hope they don't find out we have microphones stuck in the dice.

VCFD: And that it's weighted so you can't win, or the fact that we have a secret entrance in the closet of the game shop.

Isaac: Let's go to their secret base using the closet.

Mia: A secret base! Awesome! -Both go in closet andare warpednext totwo people-

Armos: Ahhhh! They found us!

Mia: Yeah, we did.

Isaac: Who are you anyways?

Armos: I am ArmosD49.

Mia: So! You're behind all this!

Armos: No, I'm the assistant of the man rightnext to me.

Isaac: Who is this man? He better say his name!Right now!

Man: Welcome, I am... Hadri. Now I shall set my pack of squirrelfangs on you!

Mia: -Freezes squirrelfangs- Wait, don't we get some kind of prize or reward for finding your secret base of operations?

Hadri: Fine! You get to play on Jeopardy! Hosted by me! For no particular reason! Tomorrow!

Isaac: Yay!

**Ivan goes shopping; aka Ivan gets kicked out of a lot of stores (One more time)**

**Mentally-inefficient-mart**

Ivan: Can anyone tell me where the swords are located?

Employee: The bananas are on aisle 13.

Ivan: No, I'm looking for swords... And what aisle 13? It stops at 10.

Employee: No, you are looking for bananas! Aisle 13 is hidden on the end. Someone just liked the number five better so a 5 was put there.

Ivan: Thank you. (I want a sword, but I would like a banana too, I guess)

Ivan: Whoa! This aisle has tons of swords! -Buys swords-

Manager: Hello there, I see that you are shorter than store regulations allow...

Ivan: You're not going to kick me out, right?

Person: Yeah, I am. -Literally kicks Ivan out-

Ivan: I hate that place!

**After dinner and stuff**

Isaac: Hey everyone, we are playing Jeopardy tomorrow for no exact reason, so sleep well!

**JB22, POP, FTMP, and Ivan's room**

POP: More debating...

FTMP: Don't worry, I'm insignificant. -Goes under other bed opposite of one Ivan is under-

JB22: Wow, that's a relief.

**Isaac and Mia's room**

Isaac: -Asleep-

Mia: -Asleep- (AN: Wow, that was unexpected)

**Garet's room**

Garet: -Snore- You guys will be cheering for me? Thanks pink bunnies of doom! -Snore-

**Morning, after breakfast and starting Jeopardy**

Hadri: Good, you're all here. Let me introduce the teams: The Tornado-makers (Cool name!); FTMP and Ivan. The l33t Djinn; POP and JB22. The Mudshippers; Isaac and Mia. The Morons; Garet and some random guy we pulled from the street.

Random Guy: Why am I here? Why am I on the bad team?

Hadri: The categories are: 'Ways to trick Garet', 'Ways to die', 'Nintendo games', 'Where were you on August 5th at 5:00?'. Morons go first.

Random Guy: Uh, I guess we'll take 'Ways to die' for 400.

Hadri: I'm lying on the ground with holes all over my body.

Mia: -Beeps in- What is being shot?

Hadri: Correct! Mudshippers Gain 400 points!

Garet: Isn't it our turn?

Hadri: -Sigh- I don't get the rules that much myself.

Random Guy?

Hadri: Okay, Mudshippers, pick a category.

Isaac: 'Ways to trick Garet' for 200.

Hadri: What's the best way to trick Garet?

Garet: -Beeps in- Give him a chocolate chip cookie and say it's peanut-butter?

Hadri: No? What the heck are you thinking? Morons lose 200 points.

Random Guy: Why did I have to be on a team with this imbecile...

POP: -Djinn language- Afnskgerugehe? (What the heck happened to my translators!)

Hadri: I'm sorry but that's wrong. L33t Djinns lose 200 points.

JB22: Efwerhlvgde rgbi!

POP: Ferogtrihrtgtriotrno.

JB22: Gn5r5pb, sdlvs jeku76kgdnu!

POP: Htgskuf.

Hadri: No swearing, please.

Isaac: -Beeps in- Tell him he's smart?

Hadri: Excellent answer! Correct! Mudshippers gain 200 points!

Ivan: -Repeatedly pressing the beeping button- I think ours is broken...

Hadri: The scores are: Tornadomakers: 0, Mudshippers: 400, L33t Djinn: -200, and the Morons: -200. L33t Djinn, you're up!

JB22: Bwejker 'Etrn Dkhr Vorkyt 500'.

Hadri: Where were you on August 5th at 5:00?

Garet: I was at home, reading.

Isaac: Garet, you don't know how to read.

Hadri: Good point, Morons lose 500 points.

Ivan: -Yells in beeping sound- Healing the Tret tr-

FTMP: --Gebjvgker, beugtr iltrnherfhyds!

Hadri: Wrong, Tornado-makers lose 500 points. But we are running out of time so lets get to the special event where you write down the answer to a question. Then you place bets up to as many points as you have! The scores are as follows: Tornado-makers: -500, Morons: -700, Mudshippers: 400, L33t Djinn: -200.

Hadri: Who is the main character/hero in Golden Sun? Think carefully and then write down your answers.

Everyone: -Writes-

Hadri: Okay, let me see. Tornado-makers first; their answer is pickles? Which is wrong. Their bet is 0, uh.. Well okay then. Stuck with –500.

Hadri: Mudshippers wrote down Isaac, which is right. They betted 400, that brings them up to 800.

Mia: Yes! We're going to win!

Isaac: Win what?

Hadri: Nothing. The Morons guessed Chrono, which is wrong... They betted "From Chrono Trigger". I'll just ignore that team; they are stuck with –700.

Hadri: Now, the last is the L33t Djinn who wrote down: All your bases are belong to us, that's wrong. They betted uh... WOW!

Mia: What?

Hadri: They betted -30,000,000 points! Which brings them _up_ to a score of; 29,999,800! GENIUS, MAGNIFICENT! Spectacular! The L33t Djinn win the game with a score of 29,999,800!

POP: YAY!

JB22: YAY! The translators work now!

**To be continued, chapter four (Which is actually GOING to come)**

Flint: Read and Review, PLEASE!

POP: Really.

JB33: You can't get better than this chapter!

POP: See you next time!


End file.
